


The Fragility Of The Soul

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Being practically immortal has its great points but when loss echoes through all eternity it can become incredibly lonely.
Relationships: Gabriel x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Fragility Of The Soul

Sitting contemplating the enormity of his father’s creation, Gabriel allowed himself to feel the weight of time, the ache of his perfect moment now forever lost in memory. He had once found someone he would have spent a thousand eternities with, but the fragility of the human soul would never allow that. He had kicked himself for falling for a mortal, then for wasting time battling his feelings when you’d had so little time. 

His moment with you would last forever in his heart. The happiness captured just a pale imitation of the emotion he had felt at the time, now damaged by the ache of loss, and yet he tried so hard to replicate everything you had made him feel. How his heart raced when he had first glimpsed your ineffable soul, the way butterflies cascaded around his stomach when you had laughed, the softness in your eyes when they had met his making him feel like he was worth so much more than he had every thought.

In his heart was where he could always find you, the only place you were now. It was the place where time stood still, the minutes, hours, days, years you had spent together. Your youth disappearing in what felt like a blink of an eye. Whenever he was by your side, he could feel the sands of time slipping through his fingers, never enough. There had been so much he had wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. But time was so fleeting. Your time together cut short by your ‘old age’ leaving nothing but the memory, like a familiar melody of a song which was intended to be sung as a duet now missing its harmonies. 

“Hello, brother.” A gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Castiel approach and sit beside him. They sat in companionable silence for a while, looking out at the universe. “You are thinking about…”

“Yes.” He cut him off, not wanting to hear your name fall from someone else’s lips, that name was his and his alone to utter. There were moments he had said your name in passion, in love, in anger, in frustration. Not every memory he had was perfect and sweet. True, there were the snapshots, the way the sunlight hit your face as you laughed, the way the starlight reflected in your eyes as you looked up in wonder, but there were also the tear stained cheeks as you turned away from him, the edge to your tone when he pushed you too far. That was how he knew what you’d had was real. There were bad times, the whole year he had spent pretending to be dead and the reunion he had been anticipating not turning out as he’d planned for one, but that is life, the light and shade that textures a real life, that completes the experience.

“Have you ever just watched them? The souls? The colours dancing and the shades of light and darkness?” Castiel hummed absentmindedly, entranced by the different souls that undulated through the darkness like the northern lights, each one unique and truly beautiful in their own right. 

“Yeah.” Gabe sighed, not really paying attention. He had long since stopped soul gazing when he had seen yours dim and eventually disappear into the unknown, somewhere he could never follow. The shadows overtook him, the deep despair taking root in his own soul, extinguishing something within him. He had wanted his moment with you to last forever even though he knew it never would.

Glancing at his brother he could see the familiar expression of awe that he’d once had when taking in the purity of the souls preparing to enter the world. Following his gaze, his heart stopped, fell out of step for a fraction of a second. His eyes widened as he got to his feet, hurried movements, dipping and jumping higher, trying to catch a glimpse of what he’d thought he’d seen. And there it was. A soul as familiar as his own, floating alongside the others, awaiting another shot which meant there was unfinished business. 

Tears sprang to his eyes as a smile pulled at his lips. The bright colours mingled, so beautiful, so pure, totally unaware of the desolation his own had been through as he had waited for you. The love he felt washed over him like an ocean of emotions he had been holding back. He felt whole again. Of course, he would have to wait, wait until you were ready for him again, but he could do that. This time he would get it right, this time he would protect you and not waste a single moment because he never knew if he would get a third chance. 

Minutes turned to hours, days to years and then one day, when he was sure the time was right, he orchestrated a meeting, bumping into you in a coffee shop. As he looked into your eyes, he saw your soul swelling and it was as if the song in his heart was whole again, the beautiful melody matched with the harmonies and he wanted that moment to last forever. “Hi.” He smiled softly, the urge to pull you into his arms so strong, yet he knew this was your first meeting, so he had to play it cool. 

“Hello, Gabriel.” You said, tears of happiness pricking your eyes. The man you had been dreaming about your whole life was finally there in front of you and you weren’t about to waste a single second. Pulling him into your arms, he didn’t hesitate. His soul caressed yours, having longed for each other over the centuries, joined forever.


End file.
